First meeting
by TiffaniLouise
Summary: Morgana meets Arthur's friends for the first time and cannot stop thinking about Merlin. A stalker lurks in the dark, relationships crumble, love grows and death haunts.
1. Chapter 1

Books were sprawled all over the small wooden table in the corner of the pub. A boy with lean black hair was sat on a chair leaning over at the books, a pair of square framed glasses perched on his nose. He sat scribbling notes in a pad as he skimmed the open books. The phone vibrating in his pocket disturbed him, he sighed pulling the phone to his ear.

"Hello" he said rubbing his temples with his fingers and placing his glasses onto the table.

The voice at the other end of the phone croaked "Merlin, where are you?"

"I'm at the pub" he responded automatically.

"What are you doing there so early" Freya asked. Freya had become clingy in the recent months of their relationship.

Merlin sighed "I just wanted to get some work done quickly"

Freya's voice squeaked "I'm just meeting Lance now, we should be there soon."

"Ok, love you" Merlin looked around, checking no one could hear him.

"Yeah, you too" Freya spoke quickly, hanging up the phone.

Merlin ran his hand through his hair and slowly packed his books away, trying carefully not to crease the pages as he pushed them into his leather messenger bag.

He stood up and moved towards the bar, the owner, Gaius was stood pouring pints. Merlin smiled at the old man, whose wrinkled face lit up at the sight of the dark haired boy.

"Merlin, my boy. I didn't know you were going to be here tonight" he said loudly, placing the fresh pint of the table in front of a large gentleman. He moved towards Merlin and smiled at him.

"The others will be here shortly" he started "it's been a long week." Gaius laughed at him.

"You can say that again." He replied

Merlin smiled "can I have two pints and a white wine?" He asked, tapping his hand on the desk.

"I'll have Sofia brings them over." He said gesturing to the young women further along the bar with beads in her long Carmel hair.

Merlin pulled a black leather wallet from his pocket, and picked out a £10 note to give to Gaius. He put it on the counter, nodded towards Gaius and walked back to his table.

Merlin retook his place by the table and leaned back closing his eyes and thinking of the first time he kissed Freya.

_It was a cold night, about 3am and they were walking home from a party. Arthur had thrown the party as a graduation from school event when they were eighteen. He had the biggest house, which was perfect for the event. Merlin had spent the night trying to dry off after being pushed into the heated swimming pool. A beautiful girl with black hair walked in on him at one point. He was fixated on her the whole walk home and wouldn't shut up about her. _

_"Freya you didn't see her, she was beautiful and do you know what she said to me..." He articulated before Freya grabbed his hand and yanked him back into her lips. The kiss was warm and sweet, he practically melted into her lips._

_She pulled away and whispered "Merlin, please shut up" Shen kissed him again._

He smiled at the memory and opened his eyes to see Freya and Lance walking towards him. Freya's shoulder length brown hair was curled circling her oval face, she wore a scruffy beige dress under a checked shirt and old coat. Lance wore similar colours, beige chinos and a blue top.

"Merlin" Freya said moving closer to him, she put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

Lance sat on her other side "starting early today Merlin" he said jokingly and Freya let out a little laugh.

"It was easier than going home" he replied simply.

Sofia came over with a tray and laid the drinks on the table, she walked away her yellow dress swishing around her legs.

A loud group of people entered and all three of them looked to see the rest of the guys filtering through the doors.


	2. The pub

Morgana walked down the street quickly, the street lamps lighting the path for her. The streets were full of noise, the clanking of her black heels against the pavement was barely audible beneath the sounds of cars and music.

She hoped that she got on with Leon and Arthur's friends, she wouldn't want to make a bad impression. She'd worn a black sheer shirt that covered her shoulders but left her arms exposed, it was tucked into a emerald green pencil skirt that reached below her knees. After work she changed the blazer for her biker jacket, which was leather with white strips down the arms and badges sewn onto the sleeves and front. She had a satchel bag hanging over her shoulder filled with work documents and her uneaten lunch.

The phone in her hand vibrated and she brought it to her face, reading the message from Leon

**Where are you babe? X**

She smiled and rapidly typed her reply

**Almost there, order me a G&T x**

He replied instantly.

**On it :) hopefully I'll be on you later ;) x**

She couldn't help herself from laughing at the text, the people around her assuming she was crazy.

**Wouldn't count on it ;) too much work to do x **

She typed, smirking at her own mocking text.

She pushed the phone in her bag and turned the corner, and walked into the crowded pub.

She pushed her way through the clambered bodies, until she caught sight of Arthur's gold hair. He was in a heated discussion with Leon and some others. She recognised Gwen immediately, her dark skin and curly hair. She examined the group of people they were with. Leon was recognisable sitting next to a broad man with a ginger buzz cut, a man with long brown hair was sat close to him. Across from Arthur was a woman in a beige dress with brown shoulder length curls and a man with brown bangs was close to her. She heard the group cheer as a lean man with dark hair brought a tray of drinks over, he sat down next to the girl in the beige dress and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Morgana quickly pulled the band out of her hair and allowed it to fall in curls down her back. She moved towards the group and smiled. Arthur spotted her immediately "Morgana, you made it"

They all turned to look at her before saying a variety of "hello's" "hi's" and "Morgana's". She was taken back by the variety of greetings. Leon stood up and went in to kiss her, she moved at last minute and his lips met her cheek.

Leon pulled back quickly and introduced them "Everyone this is Morgana, Morgana this is Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, Freya and Merlin" he said pointing to them as he said there names, they all greeted her with a wave.

The groups regained there conversations as Leon sat down and Merlin looked at her "there's a spare seat here Morgana" he smiled.

She moved closer to him and sat down in the seat next to him, she smiled as Leon pushed her drink towards her.

"Thanks" she said quickly before taking a large sip.

Merlin nudged her lightly "so what's it like being Arthur's sister?" He asked.

"We'll it's never boring" she started, glancing around at Arthur "there are many entertaining moments."

Merlin laughed "I bet, did he tell about that time he pushed me in the swimming pool at his graduation party."

Arthur shouted from across the table "shut up Merlin" he threw a pack of crisps at his face and Merlin screamed mockingly "you'll never let that go will you?"

Merlin smiled "no, never"

Morgana let out a small laugh at their banter "wait, was this that party you had when you were 18?" she asked quickly

Merlin's face lit up "yeah, he had it after prom." He glanced at Arthur who was still glaring at him.

"I remember that party" she started and the others began to stare at her. "I came to spend the weekend with Uther and Arthur was having a party. I practically had to beg him to let me come. He thought I was going to embarrass him, but I wasn't the one who fell asleep with his head in the toilet."

Merlin started laughing and put his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound as Arthur's glare moved to Morgana.

"Wait, how old are you then?" Freya asked bluntly and Lancelot gasped at her.

"Freya you can't just ask that." He snapped, Freya hit his arm jokingly and Lancelot pretended to be in pain.

"I'm 23" Morgana answered and Freya continued.

"So if you were at the party, why didn't we notice you?"

Morgana shrugged "I obviously didn't make that much of an impression." She said flatly.

Leon gasped at her "you can't say that Morgana, you know the effect you have on people."

Morgana blushed "it was a long time ago, I barely remember it." She blurted out "all I remember is walking in on this boy as he got dressed, he was soaking wet and trying to dry himself with my hair dryer."

Merlin choked on a crisp beside her, his face turning red. He gestured for them to wait and he took a sip if his drink.

"Wait that was you." He said quickly "I was the boy with the hairdryer."

Morgana leaned back and took a long look at Merlin. The man I front of her had messy black hair, pale skin and defined cheek bones. The blue in his shirt matched his eyes and he smiled. She could remember the boy she saw that night with unruly black hair that fell past his ears, a lean body and blue eyes.

"Your right, I remember you now." She laughed "you looked a state that night"

Merlin laughed "yeah, thanks to your brother" raising his voice.

Arthur ignored him this time, focusing on his conversation with Gwen and Leon.

Morgana and Merlin looked at each other for some time, studying each other.

The sound of Freya clearing her throat and snapping "you made quite an impression on Merlin that night" Merlin's cheeks turned bright red and he looked down trying to hide his embarrassment. Freya continued "he talked about a dark haired beauty the whole way home, couldn't shut him up."

Morgana's cheeks flashed pink this time. She let out a small laugh to hide her embarrassment.

Lancelot saved her from further embarrassment "so what do you do Morgana?"

"I..I'm a journalist" she said quickly, picking up her drink and finishing it quickly.

Leon pulled himself back into the conversation "she's being modest, she's the editor for an international magazine."

Freya laughed "an editor? At 23" raising her eyebrow and leaning forwards, her elbows on the table.

"It's nothing" Morgana answered modestly.

Freya licked her lips "do you have your daddy to thank for that?" She asked spitefully.

"Freya" Merlin snapped.

Morgana leaned forwards closer to Freya and smiled, this bitch was going down "Actually I do. He put in a good word for me after I finished university." Freya laughed, a sense of achievement flooding through her veins "I'm not ashamed of it Freya, I'm just glad someone cares about me enough to try and help. He may have got me this job but he didn't publish my book for me." Morgana finished triumphantly, pulling out her manuscript from her bag and smiling at it. She laid it on the table in front of Freya who read the title out loud. "Confessions and obsessions"

Arthur leaned across to get a look at the manuscript and smiled "we'll done Morgana" Gwen and Leon continued with praise

"Congratulations" and "I knew you could do it."

Merlin swooped in sensing Freya's embarrassment "so what's it about?"

Morgana turned to him "a story about a women who is harassed by her university professor, I've included psychological analysis as well."

Arthur beamed "she's always been the brain's of the family, she has a degree in psychology, English and journalism. As well as a doctorate in English."

Morgana ducked her head ashamed and Gwaine spoke "and I thought she inherited the looks in your family"

Arthur laughed loudly and was joined by the others.

The sound of buzzing and the familiar tune of Nirvanas 'smells like teen spirit' emulating from Morgana's bag caught everyone's attention.

She apologised before bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello" she managed, almost dropping the phone.

"Morgana" a deep voice croaked down the line.

"Yes, who is it?" She asked anxiously.

"It has taken me a long time to find you Morgana" the voice croaked

Morgana's face dropped and she began to look worried "who is this?" She said louder that she had expected to.

"Shall I compare thee to a summers day" the voice spoke slowly. Morgana felt her heart drop in her chest and stop beating.

"Agrivane" she spat "how did you find me?"

Arthur's head snapped round and she noticed everyone looking at her.

"It wasn't that hard Morgana, you left me a trail of breadcrumbs"

Morgana fought off the urge to scream "stop being so fucking cryptic and tell me what you want! Of better yet, don't bother." She hung up the phone call and shoved her phone into her bad.

"Morgana what is it?" Merlin asked, his concern plastered across his face.

Arthur stood up "who was it?"

"Thank you for lovely time, I have to go." She stood up, picking up her manuscript and pushing it roughly into her bag.

She began to walk away when a rough hand grabbed her arm. Arthur gripped her wrist tightly "tell me who was on the fucking phone!" He demanded, his voice loud and full of anger.

She saw the worried faces of of the group, Gwen and Leon shared the same worried expression. Merlin looked shocked at the scene.

"Agrivane" she said, before pulling her arm out of Arthur's grasp and running out of the door.


	3. Found

**Sorry about the spelling mistakes my iPad is always auto autocorrecting me**.

Merlin sat, shell shocked by Morgana's exit. Agravaine, who was this man. He had heard her say his name on the phone then whisper it to Arthur before running out the door. Why was she so afraid?

Arthur stormed back to the table and ripped his jacket off the seat "We can't let her go alone." He said quickly as Gwen and Leon simultaneously rose to their feet and pulled on their jackets.

Merlin found himself rising to his feet uncontrollably and pulling his bag onto his shoulder "how can I help?" He asked hopefully.

Arthur stared at him and smile "thank you Merlin." He turned towards the door and walked out, leaving Merlin, Gwen and Leon to follow him.

Freya shouted to Merlin "what about our plans?"

"Reschedule. Lance will take you home." He called out as he slipped through the door.

Arthur stood with Gwen, and turned to Merlin "if you head towards town centre Merlin, Leon's checking his place, me and Gwen are going to check her apartment then

mine."

Merlin nodded, then headed down the busy street towards the town centre, the cold breeze whipped past him and he wished that be had worn a coat. It was dark out and the street lamps and shop signs lit up the night sky.

It was a few minutes before be caught a glance of long black hair and a green skirt, his heart leapt at the sight and he ran to catch up with her.

"Morgana" he called out, she went to turn her head but instead looked forward and started running as fast as she could in her towering heels.

"Shit" Merlin whispered to himself as he began to sprint down the path, weaving his way through the scattered crowds of people.

He caught up to her fairly quick and as he reached for her shoulder, tripped over his feet and fell onto the concrete.

"Ouch" he shouted and Morgana turned, recognising his voice. She stopped and grabbed his arm, helping him to his feet.

"Merlin, are you ok?" She asked, concern painted across her face. Merlin forced a smile.

"I don't think anythings broken" he managed, getting onto his feet. Morgana pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly. Merlin wrapped his arms around her and sighed heavily.

"You really are as clumsy as Arthur says" she murmured as she pulled away from him and looked at his face. There was a small graze on his cheek with flecks of dirt and a small lump appearing on his forehead.

"Arthur does talk about me then" Merlin joked and Morgana forced a laugh.

"All the time, he doesn't stop" she said mockingly and Merlin winked at her.

"You better believe it" merlin replied causing Morgana to laugh.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking into her green eyes.

"Can we walk?" She answered, he nodded and they began walking, their arms linked. She started "when I started uni I majored in English, and picked up psychology and journalism in my second year. My professor was an interesting man and I often spent my spare time being tutored by him. I didn't have much friends, only Gwen so it didn't bother me. It wasn't until my second year, when I became occupied with my other subjects as well that I noticed a change in his behaviour to me, my professor, Agravaine, he became more distant and often slated my work, no matter how much time I put into it.

I confronted him about it and he said that I wasn't working hard enough, so I scheduled more tutoring and did the best I could. My work became better marked and he was warmer towards, me often voicing my ideas in lectures or asking me to help with his younger classes. I obliged, the experience was something I couldn't turn down.

In my third year however there was a change, I was spending a lot of time on my dissertations, it was tricky because I was doing three subjects. I handed them in without fail though and went to talk to my professor about his new book, he always asked my critical opinion. But when I got there he was acting weird, making inappropriate jokes and commenting on my body language. He kissed me and I pushed him away. I was lucky enough that I left soon after, I only came back to work on my doctorate.

Soon enough there were presents, normal things like chocolate, wine, cuddly toys. There were cards quoting famous authors and books with sections highlighted. I ignored them at first but then the gifts started becoming more...more personal. Things like underwear, photos of me, blindfolds and all with messages about his love. I thought it was strange but dismissed it as a joke or something.

It was when I was walking home from the library one night that I noticed someone was following me, I tried to shake them off but eventually they caught up with me. It was some kid, scared the hell out of me but was just passing by. I was so relieved that I didn't even notice him there. He was waiting on my doorstep, I told him to leave. He just kept saying how much he loved me and wanted me, he said he would be loyal to me and treat me like a queen.

I told him he was crazy and tried to get away from him but he must of hit me or something because things went black. And when I woke up he was laying besides me and I couldn't move, I was tied to the bed, my bed. He dressed me in some of the clothes he had sent me. I tried to free myself but I couldn't, I was stuck for...I still don't know, a week, maybe more. It wasn't until Arthur came to look for me that I was freed. Agrivane ran, I don't know where but he ran."

Merlin exhaled heavily "and he hasn't contacted you since?"

"Until tonight no" Morgana spoke softly "I've seen him a few time, but he always gets away before the police come. When he called tonight, I panicked."

Merlin smiled at her and stopped walking, realising he was outside his apartment. "

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" Merlin asked "I don't think you should be alone tonight." He finished.

Morgana nodded quickly "if you don't mind."

Merlin smiled at her "come on then."

They laughed as they climbed up five flights of stairs and paused outside the first apartment, Merlin pulled some keys out his pocket and opened the door.

Morgana followed him in and shut the door behind her.

"Do you live here with Freya?" Morgana asked trying to sound as nice as possible, she didn't want Merlin knowing that she actually hated that Freya girl.

"No, I live here with Gwaine. We have a spare room at the moment, but this is home."

Morgana could have danced with relief, she didn't have to face Freya again tonight. She slowly paced through the apartment, noisily having a good look.

She automatically loved the place, the hard brick walls, with faded white paint and open space. The door opened directly into the living room, all that separated the kitchen/dining room from the living room was a hip high wall that was scattered with various books and objects like photos and clothes. A bookcase ran along this wall as well as the wall where the door was, which housed DVDs and a fairly large tele. Three comfortable looking blue sofas sat in a square around the tele, a wooden coffee table in the middle. She smiled and moved forwards, seeing the same colour scheme in the kitchen which had the same rough brick walls and blue tiles along one wall and wooden cupboards. A round wooden table was placed in the middle of the kitchen space, with six chairs propped around it.

She peaked through the open door leading to a bedroom, which was painted a tardis blue (as she would describe, due to her love for doctor who) and customised with a dark wood wardrobe and draws. The bed was a matching and the sheets and duvet black. She couldn't help but imagine herself sleeping in that room, living in this apartment.

"Nice place" she said, filling the silence and Merlin sat down on the sofa and shrugged off his shoes "do you have any medical supplies?" She asked and Merlin stared at her blankly. "For your face." She blurted out, he laughed and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Medicine cabinet" he called back to her as she walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was of the same rough design as the rest of the apartment but seemed clean considering the two men that occupied the place. She opened the mirrored cabinet and scanned the shelves. She picked up a bottle of antiseptic and a sealed cloth in a packet, she also grabbed some E45 cream. Closing the cupboard she walked back into the lounge area and smiled at Merlin who was still sitting on the sofa, he had a book in his hand and glasses on his nose. She placed the items on the table and shrugged her bag and jacket onto the floor, she stepped over his leg and sat in between them on the coffee table. He looked up from his book and into her eyes as she peeled off his glasses and took the book from him, placing it upside on the table. He smiled at her.

She tore the cloth packet and opened the antiseptic, pouring on a generous amount she leaned towards him "this is going to hurt" she said softly.

Merlin laughed at her "like I haven't heard that before" he joked.

She rubbed the cloth on the graze on his chin, he grimaced at the contact.

"Sorry" she whispered, rubbing the cloth gently on his chin. After a minute she out the cloth down and picked up the cream, she dabbed a small amount on the graze and rubbed it in in circular motions. Merlin smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Thank you" he whispered, bringing his face closer to hers, his breath soft against her lips.

"My pleasure" she managed, she moved her face closer to Merlin and smiled. They stayed still like that for a moment before Merlin moved his head forward and pushed his lips gently against hers. She felt her body melt into the kiss and arched herself towards him, pushing her lips harder against his. He pressed his lips harder against her and hooked his arm around her back, pulling her closer to him. She balanced on the edge of the table as he kissed her. She parted her lips slightly and Merlin wasted no time licking her bottom lip and pushing his tongue into her mouth. She surprised him by biting lightly on his bottom lip before pushing her tongue into his mouth. He groaned into her mouth and her mouth widened into a smile.

Merlin's pocket started to vibrate and the imperial match crafted playing, Merlin fumbled in his pocket for the phone his lips still on Morgana's. He pulled his lips of hers "Arthur"

Morgana ignored the sound of her brothers voice at the other end of the phone and moved forward to sit on Merlin's lap, she positioned herself side wards on him as began kissing his neck.

"Yes, she's here...no, no, you can't come see here...she's asleep...yeah...she's fine, I'll get her to call you in the morning." Merlin terminated the call and threw his phone across the coffee table. He turned to Morgana and lifted her face, he pressed his lips hard against hers again. Morgana felt herself fall off Merlin's lap and onto the sofa, Merlin took the opportunity and crouched over her as he pulled her legs onto the sofa. He deepened the kiss between them and pulled his arm tight around Morgana, pushing their bodies together.

Merlin traced kisses down to her neck, softly pressing his lips on her skin. Morgana moaned, gripping Merlin's hair in her hands and tugging it roughly. He smiled as he looked up at her, she arched her back, grinding her body against his. She took control of the situation, rolling him over to straddle him. Merlin landed on the ground with a thud, Morgana on top of him, they both laughed and as she put her lips softly on his and pushed her hand under his shirt.

She explored his torso for a moment before lifting herself up and cursing "damn this skirt" the tight material barely allowed her any motion and her legs were pressed together.

Merlin picked himself us, leaning on his elbows as Morgana remained crouched above him. "Bed" she whispered and he nodded, pulling himself up and taking Morgana's hand. He lead her into the tardis blue room and locked the door after them.

Morgana looked around the room before unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the ground, she moved jumped on the bed wearing a black lace thong, her heels and her sheer shirt. Merlin smiled looked at her and gawped before jumping onto the bed next to her, the force sending Morgana flying in the air. She landed softly on her back and Merlin kissed her roughly. He again traced kisses down her neck, this time rougher and frantic as he struggled to unbutton her shirt. He planted a kiss in between her breasts and she groaned at the contact.

Morgana tugged at Merlin's shirt and pulled it clumsily over his head, he lent back obliging to her her with the removal of his shirt. As soon as it was off, he lent back down to trail kisses along Morgana's stomach. Merlin looped his arm around her back and pulled Morgana up, she quickly shook off the shirt.

"Morgana...we...should...stop..." Merlin muttered between kisses, Morgana pulled away.

"Stop then" she whispered looking at him through her eye lashes.


	4. Making love

**Thanks for the feedback, I am enjoying his this but I don't know if I like this chapter. I might rethink it at letter stage :)**

Merlin hadn't moved for a few minutes, he was looking at Morgana as she looked through her long dark lashes at him. Her voice was like music to his ears, she was taunting him with her words, telling him to stop but willing him to not.

He thought about Freya, his relationship with her would be over. There was a sharp pain in his heart, he couldn't break her heart. She was his oldest friend and childhood Girlfriend. They had been together for five years and Merlin had never thought of another women until now. They were so different and Morgana had captivated him with her words before, at Arthur's graduation party. He remembered the moment vividly..

_"Arthur you prick!" He shouted before heading into the closed room and taking his clothes off, he picked up a towel from the floor and began to dry himself. Arthur had mentioned something about a hair dryer in a draw, he opened the top draw and there is was, surrounded by hair and makeup. He shrugged and plugged it into the wall and began to try his boxer shorts. _

_They took roughly five minutes to dry and whilst he dried the, he looked at the room. It was white and looked neat but a teenager obviously occupied it at the moment, he could tell by the posters hanging on the walls of Nirvana, Star Wars and green day. The bed had a bright emerald green cover on and was strewn up as if slept in. He liked this room, it was comfortable yet posh enough to have as a guest room. He slid on his boxers, the party music and sounds creeping through the closed door. He began to dry his jeans which were soaked and dripping water on the grey carpet. _

_"Shit" he muttered to himself angry, he wouldn't like it if someone dripped water all over his room._

_"Excuse me" a voice came from the doorway, turning he was faced with a beautiful girl. She had long black curly hair, fastened into a loose knot at the top of her head. Her green eyes were lined heavily with black liner, which was smudged and instead of black mascara she had a bright green. That matched her halter neck top perfectly, she had a small gladiator style skirt on and fishnet tights with black heeled boots. _

_"I...Arth...Arthur told me I could get cleaned up in here. I got pushed into the pool" he said weakly forcing a smile._

_"I can see that, you brought half of the water up here with you" she laughed, closing the door and crossing the room to an open cupboard filled with clothes. _

_"Sorry, i'll just go" be muttered, attempting to pick up his clothes and leave._

_"You'll do no such thing" she snapped at him "you could catch a cold." She riffled through the clothes at the bottom of the cupboard and picked up a oversized and very worn Nirvana top, she chucked it at him._

_"Put it on then" she demanded "then we can dry our jeans"_

_Merlin blushed realising he was in his boxers and pulled on the top, it was soft against his skin and smelt of a expensive perfume, She walked towards him and he could smell the perfume on her. _

_"Thanks" he said quickly, as she picked up the jeans and put them in her bathroom, she laid them on the radiator and sighed. _

_"It's to going to be quick, but they will dry" she walked back into the bedroom and frowned as her hair fell into her face. She quickly re-fastened it on her head. _

_"Enjoying yourself?" He asked in an attempt to make small talk, she laughed at him._

_"Is that the best you can do?" She said before answering "I guess so. There's drink and hotties everywhere so I can't complain." _

_"Then why are you?" He asked cheekily, movie to sit on the bed._

_"I like you" she smiled "Arthur's being a jerk and I don't really know anyone here except Gwen and Leon. My friends picking me up in a minute, she knows a bouncer who can get us into this club."_

_"Your not eighteen then?" _

_"Nope, I'm the baby of the party, seventeen." She answered mockingly and he laughed at her "do you want to tag along?" She asked, looking in the cupboard and pulling out a leather jacket._

_"I have to walk my friend home" he answered solemnly, looking at his feet._

_"Too bad" she articulated "I was beginning to like you." _

_He smirked at her "beginning to? You just said that you did like me." _

_"Did I?" She asked, her eyes widening in disbelief._

_"Yes" he stated simply._

_"Don't trust anything I say, I'm crazy." She replied pulling a face, then laughing, Merlin laughed at this also. _

_She got up and pulled on her jacket and he frowned, disappointed that the conversation was ending._

_"Don't look so sad, next time we meet you might get lucky." She winked._

_"What?" He said shocked, his cheeks glowing red._

_She smiled at him "you heard me. I am very generous to the people I like." _

_He sat in silence shocked by the outgoing girl in front of him. _

_"If you came with me I would have been more than willing to repay you." She said confidently, moving toward him and placing her lips on his. The kiss became urgent quickly and as she pushed hard against him, and bit his lip softly. She pulled away and looked him in the eye, she glanced down at his boxers and smiled._

_She leaned closer to him and whispered "you look perfect, until next time." _

_With that she walked out the room._

Morgana was beautiful and intelligent, she had so many levels that he needed to solve. He also knew she was with Leon, Arthur had mentioned it and he kissed her earlier when she arrived at the pub. She turned her head at the last minute and his lips touched her cheek, perhaps she wasn't in love with Leon, maybe his love with unrequited.

He looked down at Morgana "your decision Merlin" she said quickly a sense of urgency in her voice.

He responded by kissing her passionately, and placing his hand on her hip bone. Morgan's hands raced down his torso and fumbled with his button, she pushed the trousers down his legs and he quickly kicked the, off. They both paused and looked at each other, Morgana gave a small nod and he pinched at the bra clasp, letting it loosen before pulling her arms free of it. He kissed her neck and began moving down her body, he took her nipple in his mouth and tugged gently at it with his teeth, she groaned beneath him. He brought his other hand from her hip to her other nipple and pinched it lightly before running his hand slowly down to her bum and squeezing. She gasped at the surprise. Merlin ran his hand along her panties waistband and dipped his hands inside to touch her smooth skin. He gently rubbed her before slipping his finger inside slightly, she moaned as he pushed his finger further inside her. He brought his mouth back up to hers and kissed her hard as he removed his finger and replaced it with two.

He gently pushed his fingers inside her before pulling them back quickly. He began to pick up speed. Morgana's moans became louder and more frequently with the sensation of Merlin fucking her with his fingers. He stopped abruptly and pulled his fingers out. He began kissing her again as pulling her panties off and removed his boxers. He quickly ripped open a condom and rolled it on, Morgana inhaled sharply, waiting for Merlin to ram into her. Instead she was met with the gentle thrust of Merlin pushing his shaft inside her slowly, she cried out loudly.

He began to kiss her again as he thrust himself in and out of her at a soft speed. Morgana pulled her body up, forcing merlin to sit up, she sat on his lap and enjoyed the sensation of sitting on his member. She mirrored his previous speed as she lowered herself down to his balls and lifted herself up fast. She continued until both of the screamed out each others names simultaneously. Morgana let herself fall back onto the bed and Merlin laid beside her breathing heavily.

"What was that?" She asked panting, hoping to understand what had just happened.

"That Morgana was making love" he said slowly

"Have you done that before?"

"No" he replied quickly, wishing he had experienced this sooner.

"Neither have I" she said, turning her body towards his. She lent her head on his chest and wrapped one of her legs over his, she draped her hand over his chest and used the other to run her hand though his hair. She gently kissed his chest as he brought his arm around her and pulled her tightly to him.


	5. Breakfast

Morgana stirred, she was hot and sweaty. She felt caged in, opening her eyes she saw Merlins arms wrapped tightly around her, her head was still on his chest where she had left it. When she concentrated she could feel his heart beating in his chest. And that's when it sank in, the feeling of guilt. Leon, she felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach, what have I done? She questioned herself.

Their relationship was a new thing and different from her and Merlin. She knew that he loved her, he had for many years and she thought it was logical at the time to begin a relationship. Ever since though he had become overbearing and craved the need for public affection, a need that Morgana had never had herself. It was exactly like the moment he went to kiss her last night in the pub, she was terrified with the idea of her love life being public knowledge.

She had been going out with Leon a month before she even thought about sleeping with him, she wouldn't kid herself by saying he was bad. He was athletics and in bed chose similar routines to relieve stress. This had become a chore to her now as she fit into his routine of sex once a week and sometimes twice. The average session lasted little more than ten minutes and lacked the passion a couple should have. It lacked the passion she and Merlin had. Sex with Leon was fast and emotionless, like a business transition there was no ripping clothes off in the hungry need to be with each other, there was no intimacy only the sex.

She frowned to herself, always in the same position too, it was a petty thing to think about but a girl can only take so much laying down while a man thrusts.

She had been kidding herself thinking the relationship was going to work, she had to end it and quickly. She couldn't let Leon be hurt anymore than he needed to be.

Merlin fidgeted in his sleep, loosening his grip on Morgana, she lifted her head off his chest and kissed it gently. She worked her way to his neck and he moaned slightly, rubbing his eyes and lifting his head up.

"Do you always wake up in such a good mood?" He asked, surprisingly happy, he must be a morning person Morgana thought.

"Nope, but for some reason I cannot stop smiling" she whispered, he let out small laugh.

"I wonder why that is" he said mockingly "thank you for waking me up."

Morgana looked confused "your thanking me for waking you up?" She questioned looking at his dishevelled hair.

"I'm thanking you for the way you did it." He replied, lifting himself up into a sitting position. "Breakfast?" He asked and she nodded.

He listed himself up and picked up a pair of boxers from the floor, slipping the on he looked at Morgana "take what you need" he said as he opened the door and walked into the apartment. The door closed behind him and she exhaled loudly, she walked towards the dresser and picked a pair of red boxers and a black top to cover her naked body. She smiled and made he way into the kitchen.

The door closed behind Merlin and he sighed. Shit, what am I going to do? He thought to himself, knowing that he had cheated on his long term girlfriend with his best friends sister. He had no idea how to fix this, someone was going to get hurt. He could end it with Freya, but he would lose and long term friend. He would lose Morgana if her ended it with her and be stuck with the guilt, knowing he had cheated.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! His mind screamed at him, I have to come clean, he thought. That would be the only way to make this work.

He made his way to the kitchen to focus on breakfast instead, he picked up the carton of eggs and some cheese and spinach. Omelette, simple and easy to cook. The sound of the door opening behind him startled him and he watched as Gwaine walked out of his room, holding his head.

"My head..." He managed "coffee"

Merlin laughed at him and switched the coffee machine on, it made the normal buzz sound and Merlin started to beat his eggs in a bowl while his pan heated up.

"Omelette?" Merlin asked Gwaine and he nodded.

"Good night?" Gwaine asked trying to sound inconspicuous, raising an eyebrow at Merlin.

"Yeah I guess so" Merlin answered quickly trying to deflect the question.

"It defiantly sounded like a good night, when I came in." He laughed.

Merlin hushed him "shhhhh" as he cheeks flashed pink.

"Merlin there is really no need to be shy" Gwaine said smugly.

The door opened behind them and Gwaine smiled "good morning..." He trailed of when he turned to see Morgana standing in the doorway wearing one of Merlins shirts "Morgana" he finished.

Morgana's cheeks flashed pink as she strode into the kitchen and sat next to Gwaine.

"Good morning" she muttered, taking a sip of the coffee that Merlin had placed in front of her.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Gwaine asked quickly, sipping at his coffee.

"I did thank you" she replied, Merlin turned and smiled at her, she returned his smile.

She pursed her lips and looked down at the table, the tune of Nirvana's smells like teen spirit blasted through the apartment , she got up quickly and grabbed her phone from her bag.

She put it to her ear quickly "hello" she responded automatically.

Arthur's worried voice croaked at her down the phone "Morgana, are you ok? I've been trying to get hold of you since last night, Merlin said you were staying at his."

"I'm fine Arthur" she articulated louder, Merlin looked back at her with a worried expression. "I would have returned your call sooner but I just couldn't face it and no need to worry, Merlin has been the perfect gentleman." Merlin and Gwaine both looked a her suddenly, Gwaine burst into laughter.

"Gentleman? Only if gentlemen sleep with their sisters best..." He was cut off by Merlin jumping on him, pushing him off the chair. He landed n the floor with a thud and they fumbled around on the floor for a few minutes.

"What was that?" Arthur asked and Morgana looked at them fumbling around on the floor, she tried to think of a good enough response.

"Ohh that was just Gwaine, he fell off his chair. I think he's still drunk."

Arthur laughed down the phone and Merlin gave her a quick smile. Morgana walked back into the kitchen, stepping over the two boys and perching herself on the chair.

She took a sip of her coffee and listened to Arthur talk down the phone "Morgana I was worried last night, it was irresponsible of you to walk off. You could have walked into the freak and this time how do we know that I would have been there to rescue you."

"How heroic of you" Morgana said mockingly, rolling her eyes "he's not like that anyway." She finished

Arthur replied loudly, his voice echoing down the phone "How could you say that Morgana? How could you possibly know what he's like?"

Morgana laughed in annoyance before snapping "I think I know him a lot better than you Arthur or do I have to remind you of the details? I know it's hard for you to understand but he does love me."

"That isn't love Morgana" he voiced, she looked around at Gwaine and Merlin who were trying not to look as if they had been eavesdropping, which they were doing unintentionally. The raised voices meant they didn't need to.

"I know it's hard for you to understand Arthur but he does love me and in his mind I love him back" she started "I don't want to get in a debate about this."

Arthur paused before saying "Leon's been trying to call, he's worried sick."

Morgana felt a twinge of guilt "I'll call him in a minute" she said quickly, looking at Merlin as he poured the egg mixture into a hot pan. He listened to the sizzle at he contact with the warm butter.

"I called dad" Arthur said simply.

"You called Uther!" She nearly shouted "what on earth possessed you to do such a thing?"

"I was worried and he has a right to know, he's our father."

"Arthur he was there for you your whole life, you knew him. I was introduced to him when I was thirteen and expected to accept him as my father."

"Talk to him, today at lunch"

Morgana sighed like a child "fine"

"I'll text you the details" Arthur said, the hope in his voice "goodbye Morgana."

She hung up the phone and placed it on the table. Gwaine looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"I should go" she said quickly, rising to her feet.

Merlin turned and looked at her "you don't have to"

Morgana smiled at him "we've both got lot to think about Merlin, I don't want to be in your way."

She made her way into Merlins bedroom and allowed the door to close behind her, Merlin and Gwaine looked at each other in shock.

"What just happened?" Merlin asked and Gwaine shrugged at him.

"What a woman." Gwaine said slowly.


	6. Broken hearts and noses

Morgana exhaled when the door closed and picked up her emerald green skirt and sheer shirt. Instead of putting them on she held them in her arms, she couldn't live that far and didn't mind if the population of London saw her doing her walk of shame.

The door opened behind her and Merlin walked in, she turned to face him.

He was looking at her blankly, shell shocked by her exiting the kitchen.

"I'll be gone in a few minutes" she said quickly, looking down at her feet "I left my number on your bedside table."

"I was hoping that we would get the chance to talk." He said hopefully.

"We will" Morgana smiled "I just don't think this is an appropriate time, we are both in relationships and have cheated, for lack of a better word. I know already the decisions I am making but you on the other hand, are still torn. I want you to be happy Merlin and if Freya makes you happy then that's the only thing I need to know. Just let me know when you make a decision, i won't ask anything else of you."

Morgana moved forward and kiss him gently before walking around him and into the apartment. She crossed the room to Gwaine and kissed him in the cheek as she grabbed her phone off the table.

"See ya" she murmured.

"Bye" he replied, scoffing down his omelette as Morgana skipped over to the sofa and pulled on her leather jacket. She smiled at him as she stuffed her clothes into her bag and hooked it over her shoulder.

"Merlin" she called out and waited until he poked his head around the door, when he did she smiled "Thank you for everything and I couldn't find my underwear."

He laughed at her mockingly and Gwaine burst into laughter, she waved at the both before walking out the door.

It took her fifteen minutes to get back to her apartment. The walk had been full of sniggers and stares due to her clothing. When she got to her apartment she sighed, throwing her bag onto the black sofa and peeling her feet out of her heels.

She hung her jacket on the coat hanger and moved towards the kitchen, which was simple and decorated the same as the rest of the apartment in dark colours (mostly blacks and greys with the occasional green). Opening the fridge and reaching in, she pulled out a bottle of water and gulped it down.

The clock in the wall read 10:23am, I have enough time for a shower and to meet Leo before lunch with Uther. She thought to herself, if I hurry I might be able to spend 15 minutes in my favourite bookshop 'the royal accords'. Her face lit up at the thought and she skipped into the bathroom, turning on the shower she took off the clothes she had borrowed from Merlin. She gathered the shirt and boxer shorts in her arms and walked naked across her apartment. She kicked open her bedroom door and threw the clothes on her bed and walked back to the bathroom. She practically jumped in the shower, allowing her body to be covered in the trickling water. The hot water turned her skin red and she smiled enjoying the heat.

Morgana rapidly washed her hair, closing her eyes as the soap dripped out if her hair, turning the tap off.

She wrapped a towel around her hair and used another to dab herself dry before slipping on her silk dressing gown. A loud knocking on the door made her jump. She walked back into the apartment and opened the front door.

Leon stood against the door frame, he looked tired and scared. She noticed that he wearing the same clothes as the night before and his curly hair was messier than normal.

"Morgana" he exhaled, pulling her into a tight hug "I didn't know what to think."

"What are you doing here?" She asked quickly, he released her and she walked back into the apartment. He follows shutting the door behind her.

"Morgana last night you disappeared without a word" he snapped, following her into the kitchen and watching as she drank from a bottle of water.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked him calmly.

"No I don't want a drink Morgana, I want to know what happened last night."

"It was just something from my past" she started "it's nothing to worry about."

He let out a stifled laugh "but I do worry about you Morgana. I just don't understand, you've been acting so distant recently. You're different and I don't know why? I don't even know where you were last night because your weren't here or with Arthur. Are you even going to tell me where you were?"

Morgana's mind raced as she tried to find the best thing to say, as he questioned her her mind snapped like an elastic band that was stretched too far.

"Please be quiet Leon." She almost spat resting her palm on her forehead and breathing heavily. "I've known you practically my whole life Leon and I've never felt the same way that you've felt about me."

Leon looked shocked, as if he'd been punched in the face and didn't know anyway to say. "You don't love me." He managed, some tears beginning to form.

Morgana flinched, the guilt beginning to eat away at her insides, she felt sick "No"

Leon brought his fist to his mouth and turned away from her.

She continued "I never intended to hurt you, I thought I could make this work but I can't."

Leon exhaled sharply, turing back to face her "is there someone else?" He asked simply trying to hide the hurt in his voice but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"This was never going to work." She said quickly deflecting the question.

"Morgana, at least have the decency to answer my question." He snapped at her, Morgana flinched at the sound of his voice and moved backwards, pressing herself against the kitchen side.

She nodded and he bit his lip hard and stepped towards her. "How long?" He barked.

"It's not like that" she defended "I wasn't cheating on you, it happened last night. Only last night."

"Is that meant to make me feel better Morgana? My girlfriend slept with someone else, what does it matter how man times if happened?" He asked rhetorically.

"It doesn't" she said weakly, looking down at her feet.

Leon opened his mouth, his face kiting up with realisation "Who is it?" He said abruptly, when she didn't answer he carried on "Arthur told me you were safe but I know he wasn't with you. So who were you with?"

Morgana frowned at him "it's not important"

Leon barely let her finish, he shouted "do not tell me it's not important" he exhaled trying to calm himself down "tell me who it is."

"I...I stayed at M...Merlins last night" she managed.

Leon face twisted with a mixture of hurt and anger as he marched towards Morgana.

She was scared and was already pushed against the side, she saw him marching towards her and as he got closer she balled her hand into a fist and punched the air in front of her. Her fist connected hard with Leon's face, his nose cracked under the pressure and he cried out loudly.

"Fuck" he shouted, holding his nose and dabbing at the blood that started to trickle down "what the fuck Morgana?"

"Please get out." She breathed loudly, her heart pounded hard against her chest.

He walked rapidly out of the apartment and slammed the door. A sense of relief washed over her.

Then she thought of Merlin. Leon was angry and she and she had no way to get hold of him. Shit, her mind screamed.

She moved quickly across her apartment and rifled through her wardrobe for something appropriate to wear. She picked up a shirt and some denim shorts and three them onto her bed. She opened the draw and grabbed a blue bra and panties. Pulling on the brazillian style knickers and balcony bra, she crossed the room and put the shorts on fumbling to button them up. Morgana pulled the shirt on and picked up some socks from the floor. She hopped into the living room as she struggled to get the socks over her toes, succeeding she pulled on the blue Doc Martens. Quickly shaking off the towel on her head, She opened the doors and turned to grab her phone off the side board and pulled her keys from the door. It slammed shut and she ran down the stairs, through the front door and onto the busy street.

She ran towards Merlin apartment hoping to find him before Leon could. Her mind racing, she knew Leon had quite a tempted from the stories Arthur had told her. Merlin however was gentle natured she wouldn't want him to get hurt. She couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt.

She made it to his apartment in seven minutes and rushed up the stairs and banged loudly on the door.

The door opened quickly and Merlin stood rubbing his eyes tiredly at her "Morgana" he croaked.

"Told...Leon..." She managed between deep breaths as she struggled to breath.

"What?" He asked, moving to the side, allowing her to walk into the apartment. She followed his lead and he shut the door behind her.

She bent over, grabbing her side as she became aware of the pain in her left side. "Fuck" she breathed "I shouldn't have run."

"You ran?" He asked, his eyes widening in a shocked expression. She hit his arm gently.

"Yes I fucking ran. Leon came over and I broke up with him."

Merlin waved his hands "wait, you broke up with him?"

"Let me finish" she snapped and he laughed at her. "Things hadn't been right for a while but that's not the point. He was sure that I'd been cheating on him, I tried to convince him I wasn't but he wouldn't accept that. He was so angry and I was scared so I told him and he freaked out. He and toward me and I broke his nose. He was on the war path so I thought I should come and warn you."

Merlin took a moment to filter the information before speaking "Christ, this is not ideal."

"Your telling me" she mimicked.

"Did you have to back his nose?" He said mockingly "do you do that with all the guys you break up with?"

She laughed at him "it's a necessity in the breaking up progress. You didn't see him, he was marching towards me with an angry look and I just punched him. I didn't think i would bak his nose."

Merlin laughed and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing black shorts and a white shirt that was opening revealing a blue bra.

"Your shirts not buttoned up" he said jokingly and she looked down and laughed in annoyance.

"I wondered why I was getting funny looks on the way here." They both laughed.


	7. Author note

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated this recently or updated many of my stories recently. And I am super duper sorry that I got your hopes up by uploading this crappy authors note.**

**i have my excuses (they are obviously very obvious and boring)**

**-First of all school, I am an Alevel student in my second years of study. So yeah, tam very busy with revision for my exams. it here is going to be a couple of very busy weeks.**

**this week is the week befoterms half term and I am hoping to do some updates, next week I shall be updating as much as I can. **

**The week after that I have two exams, on the Monday and Thursday (3rd and 6th of June)so there will no updates aim afraid. On the Friday (the 7th of June) it is mine and my twin sisters birthday and the Saturday I will be out partying. My next exam will be on the 18th of June, so there will be some updating between my birthday and my last exam.**

**-I am afraid that i am going away on the 19th of June for 3 and a half weeks :( so I will have limited wifi. I will however write like mad and up date as much as possible, I will update loads when I am at home. After that I will have nothing to do so I will be all yours **

**:) thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews. I really appreciate them, they mean everything to me. Seriously I love receiving them!**

**if you want me to do something specific, I wouldn't mind doing one shots or chapters based on your guys ideas. I am grateful for ideas most of the time. **

**Hope you can forgive me for the stupid gaps and update time and keep reading! **

**Tiffani x**


End file.
